A Twist in Time
by Maybe just a little
Summary: Sango and Kagome have been taken to a new place. but they have no idea where they are, whats the time period? Inuyasha and Miroku have been taken hostage by Naraku, but he is the one who sent the girls to the new place. Naruto X-over R
1. New Comers

Okay so I have been thinking about this story for a loooonnnnngggg time

_**Okay so I have been thinking about this story for a loooonnnnngggg time. (See how long the long was :) And well im not sure how confusing it's gonna be but wheaver (a.k.a. whatever.) ok sooo here we gooo!! XD (oh and btw this is a crossover Inuyasha and Naruto)**_

"Kagome, hurry up!" A female voice called out. "Sango! Please can we rest for a while?" Kagome whined. Sango sighed. "Alright Kagome." Sango stopped on the next tree she landed on and waited for Kagome to come next to her.

"Kagome, what's wrong you normally don't wanna stop until we are in the village or close enough, we still have about five more miles to go?" Sango worried for Kagome, for you see she's all she has left.

"I don't know I've just been feeling weak lately." Kagome answered. _'I can't tell Sango the truth I don't want her to worry. This aura it's not Naraku buts it's strong.'_

"Well, I guess we can rest until tomorrow, are you hungry we skipped breakfast?" Sango questioned Kagome nodded. Sango unwrapped two large leaves that held four rice balls she then got out a fish and put it on the ground. "Here Kirara!" Sango called out as a two tailed came off of Sango's shoulder and started eating the cold fish.

"Here Kagome." Sango handed her two rice balls and the other two for herself. They ate in silence until Kagome started coughing.

"Ah! Kagome are you okay?" Sango ran a bit to Kagome and put her hand on her back. Kagome coughed a bit more.

"Yeah, I'm fine Sango," Kagome reassured her, her chocolate eyes had a bit of water in them. _**(You know when you laugh of cough so much that your eyes start to water.) **_"Some of the rice just went down the wrong pipe." Kagome laughed and drank some water. Sango smiled, _'at least it wasn't bad.'_

After dinner Kagome and Sango slept with Kirara in her big kitty form. Kagome waited until Sango was asleep she opened her eyes and looked at her. _'Oh Sango I wish I could tell you the truth, but with Inuyasha and Miroku missing, us in a different time period, and even Rin is missing. I don't want you to worry about me.'_ Kagome thought before she closed and fell asleep.

_**o- o- Next Morning o- o-**_

Sango woke up first and blinked her eyes madly. "Ahhhhhaaaa." _**(She yawned How the hell do you spellyawn??) **_ "Kagome, Kagome, come on get up." Sango said as she shook Kagome. "Wow Kagome, we slept longer then normal." Sango looked at Kagome, she still wasn't wake. Sango sighed. "Kagome, come on!" Sango shook Kagome. Hard.

"Oh, no." Sango's eyes went big as she put her head on Kagomes stomach. _ 'Okay good she's still breathing but her heart, its going fast. Why is it going so fast?!' _ Sango started to freak out. "Kagome, Kagome! Please get up!!" Sango pleaded over and over Kirara didn't know what to do but she tried to lick Kagome awake but she didn't even flinch. Sango grabbed some water and slashed it at Kagome. Kagome was wet but not awake. "Kirara! Come on! We have to take Kagome to a village!" Sango put Kagome on Kirara on her stomach and then she got on Kirara. Kagome started coughing again but it was hard coughs and some blood came along with it.

After a few moments of putting Kagome in a different position so she wouldn't choke on her blood. About half an hour later they arrived at a village.

"Kirara you stay here and watch Kagome! If she starts to cough again let her lean on you." Sango left the two at the front gate of the village and ran inside looking for help.

_**o- o- At the Front Gate o- o-**_

Kirara whined every time Kagome coughed but she then started throwing up and coughing out more and more blood.

_**o- o- Inside the Village o- o-**_

Sango ran inside panicking for her friend. "Someone anyone Help!! Help! Please you got to help me! My, my friend! Something's wrong!" Sango was crying and she couldn't talk right. A short pink haired girl saw what was going on. "Excuse me miss, what's going on?" the girl questioned.

"My, my friend she's, she's, I don't know! But something's wrong with her!!"

"Where is she?" the girl asked. "She's in the front hurry!!" Sango ran toward the front with villagers worried and confused.

The girl looked at the scene that was at the gate. There were pools of blood everywhere and a giant cat sitting whining. The girl turned her attention to Kagome; she was holding her stomach and coughing.

The girl ran to her side and told her to lie on her stomach. Sango ran to Kagomes side too. Greenish aura surrounded her hands. Nothing happened Kagome coughed even hard and spit up more blood. "Oh god, Miss wait right here! Im going to go get someone!" the girl ran back into the village. "Please hurry." Sango mumbled.

_**o- o- Back inside the Village o- o-**_

"Lady Tsunade!!" the girl ran down to a red tall building and ran inside until she got into a large room. "Lady Tsunade!! Lady Tsunade!!" the girl busted threw the door with out even knocking.

"What is it Sakura?!" a blonde women asked shocked at her outbursts.

"Lady Tsunade, quick your needed this women she is in need she's, she's, I don't know but something is horribly wrong!" Sakura shouted at her and lead the way to the injured women. Tsunade followed quickly.

By the time they arrived at the front gate they just didn't see a women but also a young boy in pain too.

"Naruto, Naruto what's wrong?!" Sakura dropped her feet beside Naruto. He was doing the same thing as Kagome, he was clutching his stomach and he two had some blood coming out of his mouth but he was different from before, other then the fact that he was in pain, his face. His eyes. They weren't the nice blue anymore but were blood-thirst red.


	2. Nine Tailed Fox and the Jewel

Hey sorry for all the AN but please R&R

Hey sorry for all the AN but please R&R!! im not used to making stories only thinking about them in my head so please…. No flames.

Oh and for your guys F.Y.I. I don't know ALL the things about Naruto, I don't know what some of there jutus are about or called sometimes and im following the episodes that they are showing on Cartoon Network and I missed some episodes but this is after Sasuke left with Ochimaru.

_**Last Time-**_

_**o- o- Back inside the Village o- o-**_

"Lady Tsunade!!" a girl ran down to a red tall building and ran inside until she got into a large room. "Lady Tsunade!! Lady Tsunade!!" the girl busted threw the door with out even knocking.

"What is it Sakura?!" a blonde women asked shocked at her outbursts.

"Lady Tsunade, quick your needed this women she is in need she's, she's, I don't know but something is horribly wrong!" Sakura shouted at her and lead the way to the injured women. Tsunade followed quickly.

By the time they arrived at the front gate they just didn't see a women but also a young boy in pain too.

"Naruto, Naruto what's wrong?!" Sakura dropped her feet beside Naruto. He was doing the same thing as Kagome, he was clutching his stomach and he too had some blood coming out of his mouth but he was different from before, other then the fact that he was in pain, his face. His eyes. They weren't the nice blue anymore but were blood-thirst red.

_**Now-**_

Lady Tsunade saw the scene before her. Naruto was coughing out blood, but only a bit and it looked like the Nine Tailed Fox was trying to take over his body. The girl, the girl she was a mess, she was still throwing up blood and she was screaming, screaming at Naruto.

"Get, get away!! Damn fox! I said get away!!" Kagome yelled trying to drag herself away from Naruto.

"**Midoriko? But why? We haven't finished our fight."** Naruto spoke but it wasn't him, it was the fox.

"You girl, what the hells going on?! Who is that boy?!" Sango yelled as Sakura.

"I don't know."

"Something, something that that girl has, the nine tailed fox wants."

"What nine tailed fox?" Sango was freaking out again "Kirara, Kirara!! Where are you?" Kirara came out of the tree top she was hiding in.

"Lady Tsunade, what are we going to do?" Sakura asked worried about Naruto and the girl.

"What does he want from Kagome?" Sango came up in front of Tsunade with Kirara in her arms.

"Does your friend, Kagome, have anything that's powerful?"

Sango's eyes went big, "well uhh, she does have something that's powerful, well in our time period." Sango mumbled to herself as Sakura went to go with Naruto to try and help.

_**o- o- With Naruto o- o-**_

"Naruto, what the hell is wrong with you?! Snap out of it!!"

"**Get the hell away from me you annoying wench." ** The Nine tailed fox yelled at Sakura trying to scare her away.

_**o- o- With Sango o- o- **_

"What was that?"

"Uh. Nothing, nothing!! Kagome, she has, she has this jewel, it can make anybody, mostly demons stronger!"

"Really then." Lady Tsunade cracked her knuckles silently walking towards Naruto as he was trying to scare Sakura and fight Kagome. She held out her hand and pointed out two fingers and touched Narutos back. He passed out. Kagome still looked scared and her blood has calmed down a bit she crawled to Sango as Sango ran to her.

"Ah, Kagome! Are you all right?" Sango helped Kagome to stand on her feet but she soon passed out.

"People of the Hidden Leaf Village go back to what you were doing we have this under control!!" Tsunade spoke to the villagers, they slowly but surly went back inside the village talking, whispering to what they just saw. "Sakura I want you to go get Kakashi- sense, and you girl, what is the meaning of this?"

_**o- o- In the Hokage Building o- o-**_

"Huh? Where, where am I?" a pair of dark blue eyes opened in a white room. "in a Nursery?"

"Naruto! You're awake!" a girl in pink came inside the room. Naruto looked at her then at his surroundings, he noticed someone next to him. "Hey Sakura who is this guy?"

Sakura looked confused. "You don't remember who she is?"

"No, oh and speaking of remembering why am I here? What happened?" Naruto was puzzled. _' what happened? I was just going out to train, was I, I under attacked?'_

"Naruto, this girl, well, you wanted to kill her…"

_**o- o- With Tsunade o- o-**_

Tsunade was staring at the women in front of her taking everything in. _'this, this makes no sense at all! How can this girl be from the past and the other one from the future?'_

"Wait, can you explain everything when your friend wakes up?"

"Oh yeah sure, we could probably explain it more together." Sango said. "Oh, can I go see Kagome?"

"Sure, let's go see them." Tsunade said indicating Naruto too.

"Sakura, I don't, I don't get it. What made me want to kill her?"

"Well, we aren't entirely sure, Lady Tsunade and the girls' friend say that it was something that she had that made the Nine Tailed Fox want to take control to get to the girl." Sakura explained.

"Ah, Naruto I see your awake, how are you feeling?" Lady Tsunade asked.

"Fine, but I don't understand what's going on!" Naruto yelled making Kagome stir in her sleep. Sango rushed to Kagome side.

"Naruto hush, we shall explain everything when Kagome is awake, until then, why don't you get some more rest." Lady Tsunade said.

"What, no way! Im wide awake! But I am pretty hungry, yo Grandma Tsunade, got any Ramen?" Naruto asked but soon after a terrifying scream was heard around the room.

"NO, NO STAY AWAY!! INUYASHA, INUYASHA!!" Kagome screamed into the room her eyes opened but showing nothing but fear.

"Ah, Kagome, Kagome, snap out of it!!" Sango shouted at her then slapped her. Kagome calmed down but her eyes were still open, not even blinking but now a sad stream of tears ran down her face.

"What's wrong with her?! Is she ok?!" Naruto and Sakura worried about crying girl. Kagome blinked her chocolate wet eyes as more tears fell apon her face, she turned her head and looked at Sango. "…He's gone, isn't he, they are all gone…" Kagome started.

"Kagome that's enough!" Sango yelled at Kagome, "You know they are not gone!" Sango screamed at her. Lady Tsunade started speaking. "Well, it seems you guys have something you have to tell us. Sango looked up at Tsunade. "Sorry, Im sorry." Sango bowed her head and walked out the room. Kagome watched as Sango left the room and fell into a deep slumber.

"I wonder what happened to them." Naruto and Sakura asked in unison. Lady Tsunade nodded and walked out the door but she saw Shizune walk in the room after hearing screaming and saw the girl, Sango walk out the room with a tear stained face. She looked at Tsunade and already knew that she didn't get any answers from the two girls.

"I guess we'll have to wait." Shizune said as she grabbed a chair and sat it next to Sakura.


End file.
